


The Bond

by thegreymoon



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claiming Bites, Creature Sex (sort of), Dubious Consent, First Time, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mind Control, Mind Meld, Possessive Behavior, Soul Bond, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreymoon/pseuds/thegreymoon
Summary: There is a price to pay for patricide but Arthur hadn't realised just how high it would be.





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kinkalot's](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/) [Challenge 3: Kink Link!](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/4960.html)
> 
> Kink link: Omegaverse + Marking/Possessive behaviour   
Song Title/Artist: Everything Burns - Ben Moody feat. Anastacia 
> 
> This one was a nightmare to write, with three prompts to fit into a thousand words under a deadline, so the original that went up was too messy and confusing. I tried to fix it somewhat in this version, but it still has at least a dozen plotholes. Oh, well. The idea of Merlin getting fucked and mated by a dragon!Arthur remains hot, even if the fic itself is disappointing.

Everything burned.

He flinched when he saw his reflection in the blackened mirror but couldn’t place why the slitted pupils in the once-human face bothered him. He was naked, his clothes ashes. The red, glowing power coiled under his skin and sank into his veins that bulged with magic. Blood flowed like lava. A very distant voice inside him was screaming in despair. He was a massive force, too vast and ancient for this weak human body. He missed his wings, felt them like phantom limbs, but they were gone, long gone. He had to be content with this puny form, but no matter, he was free again and would exact his vengeance. There it was again, the screaming voice within him, trying to rein him in. He laughed at the futility and the fire roared brighter.

“Arthur! Arthur!!”

The call was so loud, so determined for such a little voice. The dragon turned towards it and there he was, a skinny, curly-haired man – a boy, really.

The voice inside him now wailed in terror and the efforts to rein him back in intensified.

_Merlin! Merlin, run! You fool, you cannot help me! Just run!_

Pitiful human. All that grief. The words never even made it past his lips because the dragon was in control now. He marvelled at the princeling’s strength, he had not expected him to last this long, but he could not win this. Soon, he would be burned out and drowned. Soon, he would be silenced forever.

_Merlin!_

The dragon looked closer. The boy even looked like a little bird. So very fragile and delicious. So afraid. He would enjoy breaking his pretty wings. The princeling inside screamed.

“Why do you not run, boy?” he asked, the inhuman voice resonating through the castle walls.

The boy stood straight.

“You have something of mine,” he said. “And you will give it back!”

The dragon laughed.

“Your prince is long gone, child,” he said. “You’ve just laid your life down for nothing.”

“You’re a liar,” the boy said. “He’s still in there, I can feel him, and you cannot hurt me.”

The dragon stilled, suddenly uncertain. There was something… something about him he couldn’t quite place, but the alarms were drumming inside him already. Then the boy’s eyes turned golden and the realization sunk in.

“I am the last dragonlord, and Arthur is mine, just as I am his!”

Ah, the mate bond. It was the one thing that could push him back and restore the will of his host. The wailing voice inside his head went quiet abruptly, shocked into silence. Ah, even better! The princeling didn’t know! In human form, dragons mated with their dragonlords. Their magic tamed the serpent so that they could live as men among men. Even in a borrowed body, he was bound to the ancient alchemy. It was a dragonlord who’d helped Uther silence him, but Uther was treacherous and he didn’t share power. The dragonlords had burned instead, and decades of bloodshed followed.

“He’ll kill you, you know,” the dragon said. “If you release him.”

_No! Never!! _

The dragon was confused by Arthur’s conflicting emotions. The betrayal. The grief. But also something… stronger. What was it that humans called this? Was it… love?

The boy looked straight at him, determined and resigned.

_Idiot!!_

“You know!” the dragon crowed, marvelling. “You know what they did, and you would still help him? Think carefully! He comes from a traitorous bloodline!”

It was bloodshed that passed on the true power. Ruther was the first who betrayed him. He slit his throat and drank his blood, but the gifts it bestowed were unwillingly given. The dragon hate burned hot and drove him mad, until his son wrested from him his ill-begotten throne. Uther also suffered his father’s fate, but Arthur had sought justice rather than power and hadn’t known the full price he would pay for patricide. 

“I love him,” the boy said. “I will not let you consume him!”

The dragon felt the prince inside reach out with all his grief and longing. He wanted this man, human to human, and now dragon to dragonlord. The vast power between them reached. And why not? Human bodies were made for fucking and the boy was delicious, all sweet scent and white, fragile skin. There was no harm in having some fun before he decided whether to kill him.

“Do you think you can take me?” the dragon purred. “I will fuck you raw.”

The boy paled and clenched his fists. Oh, this was going to be good! Suddenly he hungered in ways he had not even understood, blood and fire pooling in the nether regions of his human body. His fully erect cock reared, the human anatomy altered in the symbiosis of creature and man. The boy saw it and swallowed, his long, white throat working. The dragon circled him, pleased by how he shivered but stayed put. He was going to bite deep into that pretty neck and the boy would bear his mark until the rest of his days.

“Have you ever had sex with a man, child?”

The boy shook his head and the dragon laughed.

“And just think, for your first time, you will take my knot! You will squirm and scream, tied to me, as I fill you up with my cum.”

He seized a fistful of his hair and breathed him in. The smell was tantalising, it was magic, fear and a tinge… of something else. The dragon’s eyes widened as he realised— the boy was also aroused.

“I will brand every inch of you,” he growled. “I will make that little knight that leers at you day in and day out look on it as I remove his skin and leave him to die.”

A sudden surge of jealousy from the princeling pierced through the horror and arousal— clearly, it was an old pain.

_Gwaine_.

The dragon smirked. Such a promising beginning to a great new age!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, there should be a Chapter 2, where we'd get to see all the filth that was promised in explicit detail, but alas, the challenge had a word limit and I stay failing at porn *whistles innocently and fades into the background*


End file.
